


In The Dark of Night

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Non-Explicit Sex, Rescue Sex, Secret Relationship, Taboo, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to happen but that never stopped them before</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark of Night

Sweat slicked bodies moved in furious tandem toward their ultimate goal. She let out a keening cry as he brushed that sensitive little bundle of nerves and he shushed her with a kiss. They couldn't afford to be heard. They couldn't afford to be found out. So they worked frantically to reach their peak before someone thought to come looking for them. It was the dead of night but even now they couldn't take chances.

It was happening again. That dark, dirty, secret thing that was never supposed to happen between them. They had both tried to be with other people in desperate attempt to stop it but it wasn't the same. It wasn't _enough._ Nothing could sate them the way this did. Nothing could complete them the way the other did. It didn't matter that they both had their pick of lovers. The others would never compare. They just didn't understand. But how could they? They weren't family after all.

It had been going so well before. They had found people. People their age. People who weren't family. People they _should_ be with. And it seemed to be working. On the outside anyway. They still shared charged glances and touches that lingered too long. So they worked harder with their new people.

But every time he ran his hands over a different woman, all he could see were the flaws. That her hair was wrong. That her skin was too dark. That her eyes weren't wide with innocence and trust and tinged with just enough lust to make him come with a look. She had called it a mistake and she had been right. But not because they were going to die. Because she didn't fill the gaps like the other did.

As she urged him to go faster, they both thought of the bombing earlier that day. That horrific moment where they weren't sure if the other was alive or dead. But they found each other as they always would. She remembered clinging to him like he was the only important thing in the world. And at that moment he was. She had buried her nose in his neck and inhaled his scent, causing those old forbidden feelings to rush to the surface. For one brief moment she had nearly begged him to take her right there in the rubble.

Instead they made their way back to the base in Georgia. She had gone to her new boy in hopes of drowning the feelings she wasn't supposed to have. But then they kissed. And it was wrong in so many ways. His hands weren't rough and cracked from all the fights he'd been in. They glided through her hair instead of tangling to anchor her mouth to his. His lips didn't move with fierce determination to possess her. It was just wrong.

Which was why they were here now, in the dark of night trying to deal with feelings that shouldn't exist. When they finally tumbled over that final edge, it was with soft cries muffled by their bodies because no one could hear them. They lay in the dark, panting and letting themselves come down from the high they only got when they were with each other.

"I love you, Miles," she whispered.

He kissed her gently. "I love you too Charlie."


End file.
